Once Lost, Now Found
by Fantasy-Muse
Summary: Tyr gets the surprise of his life when the Andromeda meets an old High Guard transport ship. Takes place in Season One.
1. Falsely Lost

And we should consider every day lost on which we have not danced at least once. And we should call every truth false which was not accompanied by at least one laugh. –Friedrich Nietzsche

Falsely Lost

Tyr closed his eyes in hopes that the carnage he had just seen would disappear into the depths of his mind. Instead the scene of his mother being shot repeatedly floated across his mind. He opened his eyes quickly to stop the scene from continuing, but the scene of Belachina fighting against a man twice her size appeared. The one female beside his mother that he really loved was probably dead.

Tyr snapped open his eyes and looked around his surrounding to ground himself in reality. It had been years since he had that dream about his family's murder. He rose from his bed and wondered what follies Dylan Hunt was going to do today. He made his way to the galley barely registering Trance walking beside him. His mind kept going back to Belachina fighting that Drago-Kazov with nothing more than a knife.

He ate his food with a small registering that Trance was babbling about something.

"Attention everyone the Captain would like everyone to report to the command deck immediately."

Tyr dropped his fork and raced to the command deck. He walked into the command deck to see a very familiar person on the screen talking with Dylan.

He stopped in tracks and said "Bela?"

The woman's face smiled recognition as he walked closer into the room.

* * *

Belachina exited slipstream much to the chargin' of Avis. She unhooked her seatbelt and headed toward the galley. 

She paused by an intercom and said "Hey Avis, how are things goin' back there?"

"Just fine as they can be for a ship this old," replied a female voice with an odd twang to it.

"That is certainly no way to talk about me," said a cross female voice.

"Hey Hekate, Avis really didn't mean anything she said."

"Oh, I'm sure she didn't," Hekate said sarcastically.

"That is a total lie and you know it," said Avis.

"Ladies, I don't mean to interrupt, but I think we need to hold a meeting, pronto."

Bela arrived in the galley just as Avis was sitting down. She took a seat next to her friend and waited for Hekate to appear. Bela cleared her throat, and a hologram of a Caucasian woman appeared. The hologram had long, braided dark brown hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of dark red pants, and a red tank top trimmed with gold.

"Ladies, as you know the little encounter we had with those pirates did heavy damage to my hull. We are going to have to get repairs done sooner or later, because if we don't I'll simply start breaking apart."

"Is there anything I can do right now to get this ship to a drift?" asked Avis.

"The closet drift is the Chile drift, and that's several slipstream jumps from here."

"I'll take that as we're dead in the water," said Avis glumly.

"Now hold on, Avis. Kate is there any sort of temporary repairs that Avis can?"

Kate raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Kate, I need to know if there is anything Avis can do to get us to Chile drift."

Kate frowned and appeared distracted.

"Captain, there appears to be a ship not far from here."

"Good, we can just ask them for help."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I hope to hell they aren't pirates," said Avis.

"What's the problem, Kate?"

Kate paused before saying "The ship appears to be an old High Guard vessel."

"Kate, don't take this personally but I think your sensors are screwed up, again," said Avis.

"They are not," replied Kate indignantly.

"Ladies, I don't mean to interrupt but as captain I'm going to contact them."

Kate looked at Bela with disbelief.

Suddenly the ship came alive with beeps and lights flashing.

"Bela, that ship is hailing us. Should I respond or would you like to?"

"Stall them 'til I get up front. Avis, I want you to get Hekate up and running as much as possible in case we've got to make a fast exit," ordered Bela as got up.

* * *

"My captain will be with you shortly. Please remember to leave your visual on as my captain likes to know who is speaking. Thank you for your patience," said a pleasant female voice. 

Suddenly a woman with dark brown skin and brown eyes appeared on the screen. Her deep black hair was pulled away from her face in two French braids. She was wearing a dark red tank top that had a strange symbol sewn on the front.

"Hi, this is Captain Belachina of Hekate's Wheel, and who am I speaking to?"

"This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the High Guard ship, Andromeda Ascendant."

Dylan was about to say something when the female voice spoke, "See, I told ya so."

"Shut up, Kate. I'm talking with the nice captain," ordered Belachina with a hint of irritation.

"Kate?" said a puzzled Dylan.

"Yeah, Kate, which is short for Hekate, is the ships AI."

Dylan looked at the woman skeptically.

"Kate, show the kind captain who you are."

Suddenly there was a hologram of a woman wearing a uniform very similar to Andromeda appeared next to Belachina. The hologram gave him a smug smile and then disappeared.

Dylan turned his head when Tyr said "Bela?"

The woman's face brightened as Tyr walked farther into the room.

"Tyr, it's been ages. I haven't seen you since………." She said trailing off.

Tyr nodded his head in agreement.

"Captain Hunt, I would like to have your permission to come aboard your ship?"

"Permission granted."


	2. Facts and Truths

There are no eternal facts, as there are not absolute truths. –Friedrich Nietzsche

Facts and Truths

Harper glanced over at the woman helping Rommie and him. There was something different about her, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. She had her dark red hair in a bun that was certainly not helping. The loose ends framed her deeply tanned face and brought attention to her gray eyes. She was wearing a red tight fitting long sleeve shirt with black cargo pants. What he couldn't figure out was even though she was sweating she didn't roll up her sleeves.

Avis gave the engineer a smile and went back to work. She pulled her finger back when she felt a shock.

Rommie frowned when the ships lights flickered as if there was an electrical interference.

"Kate tends to do that at times," said Avis.

"I do no such thing, Avis Marie," the AI retorted.

"Why don't you go play a game of solitaire," replied Avis.

"Are you sure it's wise to talk like that to your AI?" asked Harper.

"Ah, Kate's going to be fine. Bela programmed her to be like that."

"She did not."

"Bela programmed the basics and Kate took it from there. Is that better your Highness?"

"Much better," replied Kate.

Avis returned to work without a thought of the conversation. Harper on the other hand had never met such a smart-ass AI before.

"There's got to be more to this ship than they're letting on," he thought as he returned to his work.

* * *

"Bela, how did you escape from that Drago-Kazov?" asked Tyr as they walked through the hydroponics. 

"He slipped several times on my knife," she said with a smile playing on her face.

"What did you do afterward?"

"I went from place to place until I came across Avis and Hecate's Wheel. What about you?"

"I became a mercenary and now I work aboard the Andromeda."

"I heard what you did to the Orca Pride, and I must say you did the right thing."

Tyr looked at his twin sister questioningly.

"They stood by and did nothing. Sooner or later they would've gotten what's coming to them," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Even at loss of a wife and status?" asked Tyr.

Belachina paused for a moment before saying "Sometimes things like that have to given up in order for you to survive."

Tyr shook his head.

"What?"

"You would make an excellent politician, Belachina."

Bela looked her brother in the eye and said "What do you want, Tyr?"

"Spoken like a true Anazasi," Tyr replied before giving Bela a hug. Bela let out a little laugh and gave Tyr a kiss on the cheek.

"I would like to show you something," he said.

"Lead away," replied Bela.

Trance peeked from her hiding spot and a wide grin appeared on her face.

"You know it's not nice to spy on people," said a voice from the doorway.

"Oh Rev, I wasn't spying. I was just watching," replied Trance with a flick of her tail. She walked past Rev with a smile on her face and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

"Tyr, these are beautiful. Mother would be proud of you," said Bela as she examined the paintings. Both siblings feel silent for a short time as they both remembered their mother. 

"You know she would've been very proud of what you're doing, Tyr."

"You were always one to boost the ego," said Tyr.

"I try," replied Bela with a laugh.

Bela touched some books and one fell off landing on the floor.

"Oh, you have Ayn Rand's The Fountainhead," Bela said with glee. She picked the book up and began to skim through it.

She stopped and began to read "No man can live for another. He cannot share his spirit just as he cannot share his body. But the second-hander has used altruism as a weapon of exploitation and reversed the base of mankind's moral principles. Men have been taught every precept that destroys the creator. Men have been taught dependence as a virtue."

"Part of Howard Roark's testimony," said Tyr with a smile.

"That was always your one of your favorite parts of the book," replied Bela.

Before Tyr could respond there was a beeping sound. Bela pulled a small, metallic object out of her pocket and looked at it.

"Tyr, we need to get to the hanger, now," said Bela urgently as she put the metallic object into her pocket.

* * *

Bela raced into the hanger bay in time to see Avis convulsing on the floor. She ran over to her friend. 

"Oh god, not again," she said as she knelt down. She quickly rolled Avis onto her back and pulled the shirt up to reveal a mass of wires underneath. She started to mess with the wires until Avis had stopped convulsing. She pulled the shirt down and turned Avis onto her back.

"Damn, now I've got to do some reloading," muttered Bela as she tapped Avis's forehead. It opened up to reveal several round disks with one of them broken in half.

"Ah, Avis. Why didn't you tell me?" muttered Bela as she pulled the pieces out. She put them on the floor and pulled out several disks from her pocket. She looked at the disk on the ground and those in her hand. She selected one and placed it in the empty slot. The compartment closed automatically.

She closed the compartment and touched something behind Avis's left ear. Avis's eyes snapped open and she looked around.

"I crashed again, didn't I?" she asked as she got up.

Bela nodded her head and Avis grimaced.

"You're an android," said a stunned Harper.

"I'll have you know I am over 300 years and still going strong, young man," said Avis as she faced Harper.


End file.
